


弓凛/蝶蓝（完）

by Dionysus_655321



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_655321/pseuds/Dionysus_655321
Summary: *写于19年，弓凛婚后宇宙*毫无意外红茶灰色偏黑色人物*弓凛，我结婚八百年的西皮(´；ω；`)
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, 弓凛
Kudos: 15





	弓凛/蝶蓝（完）

一

00000。  
这是陌生来电，归属地未知。Archer不准备接。连续三天，由五位数组成的乱码会在他刚刚踏出心理医生的办公楼时打来。相比之下，今天的数字太规律了。他盯着那屏幕。拇指划掉，挂断。熟悉的号码接踵而至，是凛的，他按下接听键。  
十月间，凛受了伤。是枪击事件，在地铁里，连续两枪，两枪都当着他的面。两枪都好巧不巧，不打中骨头，将将擦过皮肉，留下狭长的灼烧。不太严重，但医生还是嘱咐坐坐轮椅疗养。八月时凛在伦敦。九月跟时钟塔在亚欧大陆版图上跑，一会儿在地中海沿岸，一会儿在上海和香港。十月落地，扔了手枪的犯人在地铁里跑了一圈落网，是没有前科的普通人，开枪的理由也很简单，无差别杀人，只是凛刚好跟他擦肩而过而已。  
凛不是会在这种事情上固执的人。Archer也不是。只是意外的有时睡不好觉，半夜里醒来口干舌燥，她睡在怀里，全身像沾了露水似的凉。只有腿上火辣辣的烫，他摸得到。摸到就寻了眉骨额角去亲她，褪肩带。她迷迷糊糊地抱他，语气像安抚小孩子。说哪里有烫？伤口已经愈合了，Archer。  
他挂掉电话，手里拿着，看见漆黑屏幕上倒映的天云枝杈，和自己黑洞洞的轮廓。人但凡失去神情，比游魂恐怖。但他盯死了的不是自己。是在那之上很快，由手机上，他的指纹里，钻出来一只蝴蝶。起先以为是眼花。然后便伸出了触角，小指粗的毛绒身体，退化的前肢，一对翅膀——闪着荧光的蓝色，一扑腾，晶莹的蝶粉纷飞。是那天，她中枪出血那天，在案发瞬间，他看见的那种蝴蝶。他没有扔了手机，他镇定得很，甚至几分无动于衷的看着。看着它由屏幕爬到他拇指上，缓慢梳理，筋骨舒张，停顿几秒后起飞，翩然远遁。人来人往的大街上，也没有人注意到。  
Archer想了想，决定下次来复诊，把这个新的情况告诉医生。  
进门时，凛汗涔涔地，呼吸急促。她挺不安分。即使一个人坐轮椅在家里，也能围绕着沙发茶几转圈圈，膝盖上的唱机一路高歌猛进。偶尔碰见他，问想听梶浦由记，Aimer，Kokia，还是kalafina。川井宪次深泽秀行也行。凛在家做复健，满脸细汗，顺着衣领咸咸地贴了轮廓，抬头看见他，刚要说话，一时间反倒张不开嘴了。六点是逢魔时，高楼外还人影憧憧，使不完脚力。钟一响容易叫人想起伦敦，成群结队的鸽子从天幕坠落到身上，凌空喧哗，便遮掉熟悉面目。  
“妻子的眼睛，也是蓝色的。”  
“除此以外，还在哪里见过那种蝴蝶吗？”医生问他。“我查找过资料。你描述的那种金属蓝色的蝴蝶，并不是幻想出来的昆虫。而是闪蝶。很有名的蝶种，很珍贵。比如光明女神，又名海伦娜，在中国，一只拍过36万。关键是，这种蝴蝶只适应南美洲的气候。如果在北半球，除非是精心建造的温室。也就是说，富人甚至贵族家庭才养得起。”  
“你有在哪里见过那样大量的闪蝶吗？妻子血液里飞出的蝴蝶——这种很大程度上，可能是联觉。通感。符号的自觉归纳，与什么记忆或事件相关联，枪击的发生让你产生了联想，很可能是自己也忘记的联想。”  
Archer看着他。医生的声线温和。反应良久，他总不能说这种听起来真荒谬。于是仍旧说不知道。  
他走过来。水汽残留的潮湿在弥漫。凛无名指上的戒指丢了，地铁站那天之后。她说也许是滑下来顺着滚去了哪里，当时情况太乱了。他却又想起那时一抬头的光景，眼光的凝固。“砰！”然后是红色——很快变成了蓝色，真花了人眼，随枪声扑腾着飞出来，一只接一只。满地的蝴蝶碎尸。满地的凛的血。她问他，怎么了？  
体贴的声线。凛瞧着他说，怎么了，Archer。他便落地了，拿毛巾来给她。凛笑，我以为你会迟一点回家，现在——还完全——不想吃晚饭呢。  
美缀约我八点钟逛夜市。她来接我。没关系吧。见他不做声，又补充一句，是商量的语气。这种时候，她就狡猾得眼瞳飘转，连哄带骗带撒娇，是知他就吃她这套。你也去哪里玩嘛，最近在家里耗太久了。工作，有好好的在认真吗？看我一眼？  
凛捞到的是家里最轻一台相机。镜头拍人很绝，大概因为用的是已停产的胶卷。从这里可以看见这男人抬眼，神情目光不可分辨。银发，眉宇，轮廓。一边微乱一边不逾越界限。凛说喔，酷得很，说句台词看看？我要那个——嗯——黑街的那个——“津田健次郎？”诹访部顺一。一听就觉得这人威胁性很大的那种台词。  
“稍微……别太粗暴了。”他慢悠悠地吐字。是学恶俗黄金档，女人AV，大佬腔调。  
“啊对！就是这种！Archer！”凛玩起来是真的在玩，Archer也是真的不想同意。只把相机收回来，说，那你别太晚，等你回来我再睡。手机带好，有事情马上打电话。  
既然是能争取到的最大让步，凛自然点头成交。不知道Archer没告诉她看见蝴蝶的事，还有看医生的事。也没这必要。他有过中东作志愿军的经历，枪林弹雨，后来留在那里作了很久的战地调查。为此有一年回国之前，照片还入围了某个新闻展。如果真有创伤后应激反应，怎样也该是别的时间别的缘由，在前些年里，那儿的所见所闻有一千种可能性让他发疯，发一千种别样的疯，而不是看见蝴蝶。像制作精美的游戏CG，纪实人文景观，镜头缓慢，放大一千只蝴蝶的纹理。他还不是胆子小到会怕蝴蝶的人。即使数量众多，从她的血里飞起来，也不至于夜夜梦回，现在已经开始如此真实地侵犯真实世界。——她伤还没好。  
夜便从世界上升起来。从红绿灯的间隙，号码牌的闪烁，飞驰机车的脉搏，路上人的一声呼号，冬日来临前，环绕掌心的带雪意的风。雨落时，秋虫尽亡。是萧杀的大气，穿过广场夜总会歌舞伎町中央银座，橱窗上的霓虹，商业街的卖笑，和巷里苟合的男女。冷了。大群的人从热乎乎臭烘烘的影院里走出来，被这风一吹就散了场，便知还在人间世。很甜的花随雨打碎，铺在人行道边地下涌出的蒸汽里，无人问津。凛的轮椅声很大。咕噜咕噜。她穿过一棵枝叶极宽广的树，在下面等着。树上吹落的骤雨便把头发打湿，她坐着，脸上蛰伏一只巨大的，铁蓝色的光明女神虫。  
一梦被钥匙开门声惊醒。已过两点。屋里只有电视屏幕还亮着。粗哑雪花。Archer从沙发上起来。便听见凛活动的声音轻了又轻，很慢的转着手柄，于是他声音显得格外突兀，名字过去，正中后颈。凛就过来了。自知理亏。  
“对不起、稍微……还不算太迟吧……”主动道歉，美缀送的围巾没摘。他却还是她出门前的衬衫，黑的，被荧光映出些蓝。他说嗯。反倒凛心虚起来，罕见地示弱，说好像确实晚了。下一次你跟我说个具体的时间点，我好提醒绫子。她带着疯起来时间就飞快……  
“有好玩的事吗？”  
“啊，有的。”话锋一转凛笑意散开，“商场里总热闹嘛。还碰见街头艺人。吃到好吃的东西。”  
“那我……去收拾一下睡觉了？”  
他本来该同意的。想了想两秒钟后凑过来。人就被捞起来了。  
基本上，凛没有见过Archer这种样子。在冰箱后面衣帽间里碰见也能吻她，相比从前，表达感情的方式太直白了。没有什么别的原因，有大概他也不说。没有不安在徘徊。手上却急了些凶了些，腿上抱着，解开衣领第一口就从心窝直舔到脖颈，然后乳尖，腹中线，腰上吸一口，回到唇上索吻，缠绵有声。冷夜如垮塌城墙，埋个凛正着。气氛就蔓延开来。掌纹密集，衣料摩挲，呼吸声起伏，Archer的手无处不在。脸蛋，双侧腰腹，大腿内侧，流连着分不开，指往里钻，凛就先高潮一次。是因为腿上伤处还习惯性不太敢用力，身体就整个更软，贴着他化掉。Archer手心热，摸到喉头把持，注意到她的腿就顾不到掌中力气，掐住她脖子。骨节之间有个微凉的戒指硌着她颈动脉，好似威胁好似要挟，婚戒。凛仰着脸，男人拇指在唇上摸索一下，她呜咽一声。双腿间暧昧、色情、黏腻的声音就起来了。  
“别缠着我太用力。放松一点，凛。”  
说是这么说，不知是紧张还是夜凉，还是余韵未消，凛颤得很。不自觉地指尖冰凉脸上滚烫。哆哆嗦嗦，睁着眼水意正浓，看着他连句话也说不出来了。就不说。抱着肉体相亲，耳缘，颈线，肩头红润。凛肌肤上打着腻。他两只胳膊环住还富裕，Archer说你好瘦，家里养着也没长胖。便把答案吞掉人放倒，衣服剥得乱七八糟，男人背肌上薄汗，凛的手一路摸到。环住颈子，贴着耳边忽近忽远的喘，声音偶尔高起来又空落落，热得没了魂魄，叫Archer。Archer，Archer。凛该是太聪明，天生会讨好人。跟他过了两三年更甚。乌发碧眸的雪团子，性感带经不住撩拨。经不住喜欢的人又是舔又是吻，轻轻重重。于是便在怀里焐化了，化在他身上骨头里叫人也欲仙欲死，折腾很久，好在疼爱人这回事，是不需要费心思教的。

“哪里？这里？”凛脸上是恍恍惚惚，高潮两次了。他攥她骨盆，她要后退就往里压更深，猛触敏感点，小腹凸起来，要她命了。语无伦次直说我错了，我错了，满眼泪花道对不起……他说没有，凛，没怪你。是认真的，笑她。凛就要哭了，他血好热，再碾再压就是高潮边缘，深深进了又退出来点，是要她去又不许，无限豢养她的空虚。只说连续再来你要昏过去，吃不消。可又不会放她，纯正恶人模样。伸手往下压住她小腹，那原本就被他耸出来的地方，四方迫难里里外外，肉体娇合的靡乱体感霎时在内里放大一百倍，凛头皮都麻了身体弹一下却又被他捞紧，反入更深了，顺着脸蛋吸住耳垂，呼吸和嗓音直往耳廓钻，水声四起，他远未饱食的渴欲。尖叫一声直说不行，不行，摇头乌发黏唇上，满眼雪花推他，知道他是又发了疯又理智着，执意不饶她而已。主动寻了索吻，环抱银发，叫Archer，Archer……他回扣住她后脑勺，黑发缠掌，唇舌相交。身下在这时愈发凶猛起来，一下一下浪打礁石，凛蓝瞳直缩，退不掉他的唇，呜呜噎噎，沙发上切切察察，客厅大钟滴滴答答，落地窗都未关，有风进来，上下都教人一起填满，又凶又急紧紧纠缠，是要杀了她。是她忘了他扔了他，把他留在家里大半夜不归。凛想说话，指甲掐进人背上才得到短赦，开口却是碎了的娇喘拼不起来，只是叫了，喘着，嗯嗯啊啊，意志飘远，看见天花板青青紫紫，又冷又烫外面映来的碎光，窥伺。他咬她下巴。顺着下来到喉管，含住，吻着，吸着，舔。凛声带震动，一身他的味道。血，汗，津。环着他脖子仰着脸说没、忘记避孕……他说那就怀吧，生多少我都养得起。于是她双腿间紧紧地吸，全身发抖，满溢出腥热白银。还没叫完被人拉住一对脚踝，分开腿盘了腰上，再来。

在沙发上一觉大亮，忌讳第二天清早有人来敲。凛埋在毯子里睡得还香。疲累。Archer起来去开的门。开门美缀绫子第一反应便是瞪大了眼睛再十指捂脸非礼勿视，然后岔开两指，说喂，大哥——上下打量一番，松垮睡袍，露个胸膛而已。头发乱，戴眼镜。冷面酷哥。开了门看见她就转身进去倒水，美缀跟着一路进来依然在非礼勿视观察下脚的地方，一地的衬衫、外套、吊带、女人蕾丝，茶几上打碎下来的酒杯和掉了满地的果壳纸皮，烟灰缸，足见昨晚放荡，没来得及收。压着嗓子面红耳赤说你搞什么，我们玩那么晚，凛可是垂着眼皮跟我坐的地铁，说要回去睡觉耶。  
“啊，凛，醒了吗？继续睡也可以哦。”  
迎着天光，凛便应她一声缩了缩，漂亮弧度的长发留在毯子外面，暴露一截他掌印的小腿。Archer过去塞好被角掖了掖问你有什么事吗？美缀答，来送东西。昨晚我碰见一个人，说认识凛的，当时她不在边上。那人说有东西送她。后来玩太晚，我就把这个事情忘了。不过我没见过那个人。是凛在国外的朋友吗？顺带一提，是男人哦。  
“什么东西？”  
“还蛮漂亮的呢。”美缀绫子狡猾一笑。从帆布袋里掏出个画框来。不大，B5纸大小。Archer接了。翻面看。  
那是一枚金属蓝色的蝴蝶标本。

二

上海跟香港，早年最是俗世人场。妖魔鬼怪什么都有，于是每一天的报刊头条变着花样吸人眼球，艳星上岸，玉女下海，富商砸钱谋人玩物，大家小姐不念了书，跟街头擦鞋匠夜里私奔。凛头一次来中国，头一次听吴地软语，吃粤菜，广式补汤鲜过了头，说该让Archer来，也许他更喜欢。凛在一堆欧洲人里自然是最吃得开，好歹还有中华料理拿得出手。到后来干脆脱离大部队一个人走街串巷逛个眼花缭乱，回国前最后一站，偶遇古董店铺，一件一件细细地看。店主是个年轻男人，称得上热情。看见她盯着蝴蝶标本，便接话说，那个很贵哦，小姐。  
凛回头，看见人在玻璃吧台上托腮，笑。形象扎眼，耳坠，长发，浪子做派。就点头说我不碰的，我知道。  
“你认识这种蝴蝶吗？”  
“不能说认识吧，是养过。小时候在家里，有个温室，种些花花草草。大约五十只。爸爸妈妈养的。”  
“喔喔，果真是大家小姐啰。这种蝴蝶值一个我了。您家还缺保镖吗？我很会打架的。”  
“哪里。已经是很早之前的事了，”凛笑，继续说：“我七岁时破产了。就剩我一个。”  
“欸——真的？我猜猜，枪战？暗杀？亲戚为瓜分财产？还是说……父母惹到了谁，或者黑道？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“喜欢，就送你好了。”男人睁着一双赤红的眼看她：“瑟坦达。交个朋友怎么样？”

这可……不是正义喔，大哥哥。  
不是正义。  
春暖花开时，很少下冷雨。但凡下雨，容易流血。好人在雨天意外事件多发，坏人喜欢在雨天叫好人意外事件多发。流了血冲得干净，多半也留不下杀人痕迹。花蕊花瓣，青叶的尖儿一打湿，香气带着水汽一起冲击鼻腔，嗅觉便退化，血味也闻不见了。温室里的花蝶不知人间疾苦，打碎玻璃冲出去要自由，要死在乍寒的冷风中。那些没死的热带蝶，最后也会这么死。人要幸福，始终不知自己为何要幸福。Archer却在冬天。好像什么时候都在冷天，透明的水也冷冽。店主是年轻女孩，跟他说白玫瑰很脆弱，暖和一点才放得久。这个季节要保存三天都难。这是最后两支了。您送谁？初恋吗？  
Archer回，送妻子。  
妻子是初恋吗？真好。  
从哪里看出来的？  
唔，就是感觉您是很幸福的样子。家庭事业一帆风顺……之类的。  
是吗。  
他应了一句，出门屋檐底下撞见雨。店主说要给他伞，Archer在圆圆的细脚茶桌边坐下，说也不着急，等等好了。不妨碍到您生意？不会不会。女孩子摇手。眼睛笑弯：您妻子是很漂亮的人吧。  
雨声大起来。Archer坐着，水汽氤氲。一身是又正式又休闲，落肩长腿，倒跟花店景观配。跟店主说话，谢过茶，三五分钟回不去。便放松了，百无聊赖的眼光，逐渐盯到街对面咖啡厅里走出来的人，跟他一样也避雨。上了岁数的男人，气质风度依然足。欠身接过咖啡，便端正坐了，捧着本书来读。如果没看错，该是圣经之类的。翻一页，冷雨浸湿的白玫瑰的味道，诡异地愈发膨胀，挥之不去。很快电话就响。凛打来，说Archer你还在外面吗？淋湿了吗？“你呢，”他反问，一边仍旧紧盯着对面一边问她，声音出奇冷静：“你现在在哪？”  
“嗯？在书展，跟朋友。你忘了？说起来我在这边碰到上了年纪的爷爷，钢琴弹得真好。结束了大家鼓掌也不说什么，点点头走了。啊——真是十分有派头——总感觉Archer你要是变成老头——”  
对面的男人起来了。巴掌大的书收进修长的外衫里。有车来接。有人给撑伞。走出檐下时，站在人前大雨中停顿了好一会儿。  
他该是冲这边笑了。  
凛坐轮椅，帮忙的人就很多，反而让她不好意思起来。书展到下午三点基本上就没人了，稀稀疏疏，让她想起早些年还在伦敦悠悠读书的日子，在教堂做志愿，定日定时唱圣歌，修补破了的玻璃花窗，看见窗台上长起的簇簇白花，就偷偷留着不清理它。想些有的没的转手上了斜坡，刚准备使力身后就一轻，凛回头还没说话，惊讶便先她而行：“咦？你是？香港的——瑟坦达先生？”  
到家就开始咳嗽。温度比下午时更低了。花店预料真准，两支白玫瑰一支已经是受了寒的样子，明显保不住模样了。凛先Archer一步早就回来，听见声音抬头，手里在做的东西就顾不上，关键时刻掉链子的固有毛病，小麦粉整团儿栽进碗里，引爆小型蘑菇云，连眼睫也白了。咕噜咕噜地行到Archer跟前，然后便是打水来细细地擦。凛抬头瞧着他眼睛一直眨，边由着Archer摸了眼皮边跟他说，下午碰见那个人了——送我标本的那个人。他来日本玩。  
“……嗯。”Archer拿毛巾涮一下，继续。凛接着说，“刚好，我还是觉得那只蝴蝶应该还给他。很贵的，况且也不熟悉，怎么能随随便便收人礼物。”  
“嗯。”  
“不过他好有意思，”凛说话，热水擦了脸显得唇色更红，眉头眼睫毛绒绒地干净，灯底下仰头迎着他，蓝眼睛便暗暗又升起光彩来，染了笑意：“我说我家原来也养过这种蝴蝶，他就说标本是日本去的香港，说不定是我家的东西。不过也真说不准，嗯……爸爸那时候有做过标本吗？Archer你认得吗？那种蓝色的——”  
“凛，我有点头昏。”  
“嗯？感冒吗？我摸一下？”说是叫人摸，却矮身下来主动抵了额头。鼻息相抵，被凛的手触到脸。试了一会儿说好像真的有一点，不要发烧才好。话音未落却叫压住了唇，认认真真亲吻起来，带着呼吸吞掉说话空隙，含情地吮。凛被亲得七荤八素说Archer，你等一下，拉下他散了的领带坦诚沟通：“是因为我把戒指弄丢了……你会不开心？”  
“也可以这么说吧，”他笑，“只有我一个人戴。”  
“那我改天去重新挑一对。我来挑。”  
“那第一对怎么办？”  
“嗯……我再尽力找找看，”凛显得诚心得要死，掌心合十，小恶魔拜托：“我不是故意弄丢的，我没有摘过，Archer。”  
“嗯。”  
于是夜长起来。长长漫漫，冷着。凛却不冷，和记忆里大不一样。倘若她曾在别处世界里一度握过他的手，该是与爱无关的关系，充斥六月的冷雨，温室的碎玻璃，长刮了血味的风，一地暴死的蓝蝴蝶。他在留着灯的屋里亲她，颠来倒去，似乎想起谁说，奶里奶气却字字入心说，这不是正义。我知道的正义，根本不是这样的。但如果是你认定的正义的话，你也可以杀掉我喔。那么就现在开枪吧。谁该认命呢？谁生来就该认命呢？他也不知道。凛是弱也不弱的一只。受了没来由的伤就像受了冻的花，安安静静地蓝瞳发亮，不妥协不出声不掉眼泪，也不会多问。就那样存在着，好像发生什么事情都接受，发生了就发生，尽管往前走。她从那时候就如此。他却变好多，连模样也变，兜兜转转还是回原点。凛是温暖动听。被吻就会回应，被埋上黑发里亲，吻她颈下肩窝，耳廓通红，给人拥抱。他抱起她来流理台上，手摸到小腿，膝盖，上了大腿，骨节微微地凉，但是潜热。一次再一次，倘若实打实吞掉子弹，无论开枪的是谁，就跟蝴蝶下场一样，七零八碎。所以只发生一次就够了。宿命论，是不成立的。  
因为Archer属于头破血流也不信命的那种人。

“凛。”  
“为什么最近总有点着急？”她微喘着，由他褪她大领毛衣，再来是内衣，很顺落在腰上，抬她双臂要她环扣他的颈。“有么？”  
“有的呀，Archer。我知道。”他们是两个人耳鬓厮磨，低低地发音。  
“感觉得出来？”  
“嗯，感觉得出来……唔……”他手指小腹再往下画圈，吻她额头眉骨，眼下呼吸，再寻两唇来含来舔。凛很快微湿，他伸指进去很容易。她吸着他的指腹，窄烫，水声四起。一点一点徐徐渐进往里探，深深浅浅，无限耐心。很快叫凛高潮，抱着他衬衫肩线，脊梁发颤一抖一抖地叫唤，声息迷离。他突然温存又调笑地开口，手指不退。真有孩子怎么从这儿出来？我怕他把你撑坏。还是别怀了。凛埋在他肩窝眼睫搔乱，蹭在领口直痒，听见这话忽然伸手去解他腰带，纤指拉链，他攥她，猜到她意图。  
“Archer……要不要我……那个……”  
凛是有决心，开口又变紧张羞赧，头都抬不起来。只抵着他衬衫，他主动付出太多，两三年，一次都不许她用嘴。  
“不行。”  
“那是用来吻我的嘴。吻小小凛的嘴。”她听见他笑，语气比回家时心安好多，叹气：“这样足够了。凛。”

出现幻视的情况没有再恶化。医生说也不需要什么药物干预。Archer出了楼层再接到打乱号码的电话，等了一会儿准备接，对方却挂掉了。不想让他接，也罢。冬天要来，夜人山人海候鸟归巢般地、廓然降临。裙摆飘啊飘，男人们正装革履。在这期间其实很难分清谁是好人坏人，本来也分不了那么清。谁长命百岁谁年纪轻轻自己断送一生，受苦受难，天天发生。心理医生不能给答案的，有也仅能有的不过祝福：你要快乐。适用所有陌生人。  
凛跟瑟坦达约了再见面，是他主动提出来的。当时家里就她一个。座机响起时又是凛在大搞烘焙发明的场合，铃声一声高一声的响，凛白着一双手面还没揉好听见电话叫她，去也不是不去也不是，听着对方好坚持，最后还是皱着眉头无可奈何地应了，张牙舞爪地叫我来了我来了别着急嘛喂您是哪位啊？年轻男人带笑的声线便透过电流在那头传来：大小姐，我要回香港了，你不是要还我标本吗？马上就走哦。见一面吧。  
凛是以最快的速度赶过去的。约在家庭餐厅，区域隔离，互不干扰。按理说应该告诉Archer一下，不过事情在先，去了再说。瑟坦达果真在那儿等着，看见她一个人便问，您丈夫没跟着一起来？我以为他肯定不会让你一个人来见我的。  
“咦？你怎么知道我结婚了？”  
“戒指，掉在我店里。是这个吧。”男人捏出一只细腻打磨的银环，朝她晃了晃。“嗯……内面还有名字呢，我拿放大镜确认的。Archer跟Rin。是这个没错吧。”  
凛吃惊点头。头一次跟他笑得好看，要说谢谢。不料男人却从桌对面走过来了，店里清静，灯也温馨。戒指握在手心里走到面前居高临下饶有兴致地看她。凛问怎么了？对方便回第一次见你，就觉得眼熟。还真是这样啊，那对不住，大小姐，我不客气了。  
“欸？”  
掌心箍住后脑勺正面去了桌上。凛还没来得及说话便局势逆转，他的手攥在她长发里，玻璃餐桌滑腻腻，擦了一段，又冰得脸生疼。人压上来了。穿的是家里的裙子。更长，所以知道被人撩起来，两条腿都在挣扎和痛感里暴露天光。餐厅已经空了。他摸上来，握住她的腰。扬扬笑说喔，真是好风景。要是受伤再严重点，我可舍不得。他欺身贴近她，耳边发笑：“他不怎么温柔吧？有没有这么对待过你？粗暴吗？”  
“认错人了，大小姐。你老公是会拿枪压着女人在桌上上你的那种人噢。你没被子弹抵过头吗？没哭过吗？没求过他吗？哭着求他别杀你？想不起来吗？”瑟坦达声音高起来，仿佛刻意引兽出笼，挑衅十足，“还是说——你一点都记不得，他——”  
另一把枪上了后脑。是身高体格不相上下的另一个男人。库丘林一愣，手里扣着更用力揉了揉乌黑长发。吹了个漂亮口哨。笑说来得好快。他这是跟踪你噢。跟踪监视，蒙骗再绞杀，他最擅长。转而又对身后的人说，我还以为你金盆洗手洗得干干净净呢，还是留着枪嘛。  
“他找你回去。见到人没？你还没脱离呢，这有几年？十几年？”  
“你说谁？”  
“我说你。”  
“我听不懂。”Archer也笑，咔哒一声。把子弹上了镗。

三

“小女孩跑进玻璃花房了。人都撤了，你去解决，没问题吧。”库丘林说，“我饿得要死，回去喝酒了。”  
他推门进去的时候，还看到光着的脚踝一闪而过。温室说大不大，除了花草，并没有特别多可以藏人的地方。可孩子身量小，他一边塞子弹一边走动，居然一点响动也无，大概她聪明过头，牢牢捂着嘴把自己变成死物，动也不动。于是他随便起来，但凡耳动就开枪，好几次打死的是蝴蝶，还有几次是风声，琉璃尽碎。又转三圈，蝴蝶停了。他走过去赶，却出奇地果真在叶丛里看到——险些看岔了，因她头发跟夜晚一样黑，眼睛跟蝴蝶似的蓝，脸上是大片月光，熬干血色，不像真人。他把枪抵上她脑袋。要扣扳机，太年轻的人，少年气未尽，想起一句台词叫正义必胜。她却忽然说，这可……不是正义噢。该是忍住了哭腔喊他：“一点儿也不是，大哥哥。”  
“嗯？”他笑，“那什么是正义？”  
“我爸爸妈妈死掉了吧。我好难过。如果我死掉，也会有别人难过的。我的朋友，明天要来我家玩。她会哭的。”  
“会叫别人哭的事，就不是正义。”  
“那完蛋了，每天都有人哭。”  
“所以世界上是没有正义的。从来没有。你知道吗，大哥哥。”她在他枪口下坐起来，小脸上一层不知露水、冷汗还是月华，睁着一双眼睛看他：“因为每天都有人为别人哭。所以是没有的。朝别人开枪，别人也会朝你开枪的。这是很难过的事。所以要是……有一天你也会死，然后，又要有人为你而哭了。”  
“我一点也不喜欢这样。”  
她很认真。他的枪仍在。就继续说，哥哥，如果你认定了我死掉是正义的话，那就开枪吧。她该是胆子有多大？抖着指头来握他的枪口，就这么盯着他。他手上迟迟不动。她接着说。是……那些人叫你来杀我吗？如果我不死掉，你会被欺负，是吗？那我、把我的项链给你……  
她哆哆嗦嗦去解领口的纽扣。果真露出一条银链，上等的红宝石，七岁小姑娘带着显大。她说这是我最好的东西，我爸爸给我的。幸运石喔，有它就没问题了。她把它摘下来，又开始摸索，无限讨好战战兢兢地掏口袋，我还有糖果，全都给你。还有我的小熊、生日礼物，都可以给你……她把身上东西翻了一地。把项链挂在他枪口上，最后看他一眼，闭上等死了。他却忽然觉得动摇，觉得一切有点梦幻，不知道自己姓甚名谁又身在何处，想放她走。内心有无激烈碰撞，自己晓得。不知道正义是什么的人，跟不知道幸福是什么的人一样凄惨，奈何他两边都占。只是此前从没有人跟他说这种话。从没有人跟他说这个世界上没有正义。有人会为你哭。为了你不被欺负，我把我最好的东西给你。他收了枪。她看了他一会儿，跑掉了。怎料很快回来了，好像几分钟，又好像很长。他还坐在原地看着温室里蝴蝶已经通通飞尽，越飞越高，知道这些东西很快就会落下来，四分五裂地凋亡。她却把在门边气喘吁吁地看着他，终于找回了一点生命力似的，目光灼灼地死盯他说：“但是，爸爸还告诉我要还手。如果未来哪天再见到哥哥你，我会还手喔……虽然可能会被你杀掉……我会为他们还手的喔……”  
——七岁的小姑娘，懂仇恨吗？  
“我会记得你的样子，然后杀掉你。”  
屋里很静。听得见呼吸。在这之外，世上是热闹的夜正黑。有喝醉酒的男人从餐厅外路过，唱什么老掉牙伤心情歌，与其让你在我怀中枯萎，与其让你在我爱里憔悴。疯疯癫癫，冷风替换热魄，嗓子都要结冰。瞥见一眼店里情形似大梦初醒，加快走了。库丘林继续说，“你果然没杀了她。下不去手吗？真有你的。”  
“跟杀人犯就那么爽吗？刺激吗？斯德哥尔摩吗？大小姐。”这话是跟凛说的。库丘林一手上揉啊揉，漂亮长卷发就晕着绸缎般光泽，遮了主人的脸。凛一动也不动，男人是从容戏谑的笑。“我见过女人喜欢他，五花大绑枪捅到脑门也点头愿意干一夜的，没见过人在旁边每天盘算着要杀了自己还死心塌地吃得香睡得着的。不，真的能睡着吗？明明腿上都受这种伤了。清醒一点啦——大小姐。”  
“你没见过他这种样子、更没见过他拿枪吧？”  
“因为他演起戏来连自己人都骗得过噢。”  
Archer枪口是空洞的黑。人也是空洞的黑。听着他说，软硬不接。只是一直抵着，不下。库丘林的手也不松。灯光忽明忽暗，门外很快就红红蓝蓝，通讯设备鸣笛，刺到耳膜，嘈杂的人声响起来。库丘林笑说你搞什么，黑吃黑，叫警察？想跟老子一起进去尽兄弟情义吗？你不嫌晚我都嫌。银发男人身上却恍若立到僵死，声音消失气息隐匿，静止到诡异。——只很快的功夫局面就瓦解。公安机关来调和，凛被女警最先裹毛毯里带走，剩下就是口供录到深夜。Archer是翻到再远没有案底，公正良民，况且从过军，干干净净。什么身份证件、前半生履历、战时新闻奖都是货真价实，擅自佩枪的事反而好说。库丘林有备无患，又是外籍。最后从轻收场，作人事纠纷处理。只是该说的话已说，真真假假到头来，凛最安静。  
一路被带回家不说话。被人推着穿过广场、行道、上了封闭电梯也是静的，连呼吸声也听不到。到家关了门就任人去找药箱，客厅灯都忘记开。凛坐在原地一片暗里，看见Archer拿东西过来，给她腿上腕上、关节处破了的地方消毒。冰块敷肿。好在旧伤没遭殃。他不是特别冷静，她看得出来。他在她跟前很久不说话，等到处理得差不多，忽然看见她手上银戒已回，戴得好好的。尚且要伸手。  
凛也没多抗拒。  
只是知他意图，就缩了一点。  
Archer停了。  
她瞧着他。  
半晌以后，他开口。声音重回一贯的质地，一沉再沉落了地的、跟她说话。  
“我不是。凛。”  
“枪是，在中亚时，朋友的遗物。”他把不小的黑匣子从怀里掏出来，放她膝上。“因为是遗物，不想给你看。他在说什么，我不知道。”  
“不知道他是谁，说的是什么事。”  
“是你们在香港认识，我不认识他。”  
“怕你一个人在家发生这种事，就装了手机定位。一直没告诉你。你不会同意。可还是发生了。”  
她眼睛真蓝。瞧着他真认真。目光是深信又不深，浅静又不浅，一潭水，倒吊夜色。死盯着，又打量。开不了口。Archer不笑。刮一下她下巴，轻轻碰。凛成了人偶，动也不会动。全身都是凉。她这种模样时显出倔强本性里的狠，并不让他三分。他便说你还要我怎么办。知道你突然离开家走从来没走过的线路，我就疯了。  
——再不然枪在你手里，我教你用。  
凛像是活了似的。他话音一落就拿起来比划，抵上他额头。Archer说稳的，动作也对。就是忘了拉套筒。这支很早了，上膛要用点力。  
凛过这大半夜，手上虚。他就帮她上了再还给她。继续抵上。僵持了很久。冷寂的夜，两个人无血海深仇，无剑拔弩张，无爱无恨，对错的争议，无一触即发的激情，无俗世男女身上染了血的繁花似锦。是谁在做荒荒唐唐的梦啊。——终于是凛先收手。一说话只剩很虚的叹息，说Archer，我刚刚好像……  
真的有一瞬间在怀疑你了。  
他在不开灯的暗里。叫人分不清神情。却摸到她手心跟婚戒。吻了一下，说没关系。这一夜难熬。凛眼眶一直水着。到后来两只眼睛肿得睁不开，不想哭也哭，愈发心酸。抱着人埋着头，仍是滚烫泪意。她想他的温柔，甚至从来没跟她主动吵过架。反而是她难改大小姐脾气，凶，嘴硬，祖传无情，一言不合开始冷战，如今搞到怀疑他还拿枪指着他，换位思考谁都会做的，如果今天被这么对待的是她，被同床共寝的人毫不犹豫地、面对面抵着脑门，远坂凛一定会伤心、绝望透顶。  
三年间，凛同样不善于表达感情。但这会儿会跟他说，怎么办，Archer，我还是觉得……对不起……。话还没说干净被人一口吞掉，银发男人真的凶起来，手掌上了后颈顺过长发就箍住了，贴着身体唇齿交缠的亲，呼吸好重。凛被这么一亲就又开始掉眼泪，垂着眼皮不知所措，应也不知道应了。恍惚里听见他说你要是还哭我可能会不知道轻重，但是我又不想不知轻重，所以你还是别哭了吧，凛。就果真忍住，蓝眼睛不能再浸了水，任人哑着嗓子声线落到别处，身体纠缠不清，做一次再一次，情欲没了边际。

她脆弱模样煽动他。格外煽动。仍是不戴套不避孕，只管脏她腹底。凛喘起来是哭过所以急，偶尔咳嗽带喘息，掀起他大片爱欲施虐欲，还有心里某些永不见天的不言自明。他抱着她，手心捂着她额头眼皮，吮吻后颈，凛骨架纤细，是怀里就这么折腾到昏天黑地的背入式，可以慢慢做，慢慢紧逼，知道她在抖也不松手抱得更紧，听见凛的哭腔，说你别那么……一直……在里面压迫……便很快压倒窄肩窄背，腰细能掐断的软白，香汗，她跟他寸寸相连，汁水四溢。凛埋在枕头里叫得又压抑又忍将不住，不能畅快又独自委屈，偶尔撞深了叫声Archer是又飘又虚，娇得要死，半途里发颤，落不了地，是撒娇又想让他泄欲。他唯一凶也就在床上，凶也并非多数时候。她知道他今天该生气。所以任他力道出了格也抵着牙关不喊疼，却不知他折磨她时亦在折磨、发泄自己。有天她要杀了他吗？那在那之前，他也要先这么杀死她，让她爱他恨他离不开他，生他的孩子，血肉相融，死心塌地过完一辈子，再扣响扳机，好让他死了，她也忘不掉他。  
“唔、缓一点、Ar……”他揉到她胸前。耳廓来回地吮。上半身重新捞起来了。说缓就缓，凛全身是煮熟的虾，绷紧的弦，不能再敏感多少了，随时都能再去一次。可他这时候抽出来，带出一夜情丝千万，两个人的味道马上在屋里蔓延更重，荷尔蒙把一切放空。Archer还是温柔，寻了双唇贴了脸颊吻着她后脊蝴蝶骨也有一分一分低沉，呼吸热重：“凛。朝我这边来。我看着你。”  
“……会潮吹。”  
凛一坐他身上便在半分钟内叫起来，求救动听。一只手下意识反挡一塌糊涂的脸，另一只手被他十指扣着。红唇饱满，满眼细泪，跟着他的话不可控制地发洪水。一阵一阵。那里是两个人的量，泛滥她两条腿，腻来他腹上，他箍住她的腰来吮她奶白软胸，上锁骨，再吻到嘴。一直摸她颈子，腰背，两手掌纹托住了脸。她是又酸又疼又酥又胀。凛直推着他说不做了……不做了，眼尾通红指都泛白，可Archer还没完。并不抽出来，很快就重新开始发烫，她小腹被他喂满。凛真心实意体力透支上气不接下气，满眼情欲与凄惑地跟他说，不要了，你真的是在杀我，Archer……便听见银发男人说你别叫我。  
凛，你不这么叫我的话，可能还能停下来。

夜一深，只冷月高悬。一天一天，无数个这样的月。抱着人呼吸渐静，凛声线软透，叫他。Archer……你睡着了吗……  
停顿好一会儿。自顾自继续。声音都虚哑了，还要跟他说。  
其实那会儿……稍微想起以前……  
“我老是碰到枪。杀人犯。小时候……差点被人杀掉。我逃掉了……因为来杀我那个人碰巧是好人。”  
凛像在说别人的事。  
“他凶，吓人。不过面善。就是……脸像好人。”  
“为什么爸妈当时没碰到好点的人……我还这么想过。傻。”  
“我跟他说话眼前阵阵黑，还希望他笑一下呢。我很会掉链子吧。”  
“……不报复他吗？”Archer忽然回。  
“唔？不知道。好像当时真的说了类似的话……但是，如果他还活着，不再杀人的话，应该是在做着很好的事吧。他好像……很在意正义之类的。”  
“好好活着的话，应该已经结婚，是爸爸了吧。”凛继续说，语气自己都不知道的温柔：“今天不坏……至少戒指找回来了，不用买第二对，让你那只孤零零的。”  
“……Archer？”  
“没。就是觉得还像做梦。没缓过来。”  
“欸？你不是那么厉害的？拍什么爆炸、尸体都不眨眼睛？”  
“凛。”  
“嗯？”  
“凛。”

还是美缀作砸门专业户。这次更早，还是Archer去开的门。开门就迎头一阵雪白。刚洗完澡，裹着浴袍头发还滴水，便被洒了一头糖霜。不过银发也看不出来就是。Archer手指捻了捻问这是什么，这回美缀一手横在眼前叉开两指非礼勿视另一手伸进随身挎包里掏，继续着手上的活，边不客气地往里走边着重在他周围一抛又一抛：“盐巴。我老家神社里抓来的。驱邪特别有效。”  
“给我驱邪？”  
“给凛驱邪！你是那个邪好吗！远坂凛前二十来年没遭过的罪为什么跟你结婚几年一件又一件？你是魔王吗？是邪神吗？你是身上有什么诅咒吗？真的是……为什么她还那么喜欢你啊……”  
“嗯。我也喜欢她。”  
“谁也没有特别需要啊！这就是被邪神喜欢的代价吗？？”  
Archer任美缀跟着他做法，问你吃早饭没，要不要也帮你做？想想看又说，还是算了。以后早晨还是算了，你换别的时间点来吧。  
“嗯？为什么？”  
“早晨容易怀孕。”  
美缀绫子愣了一下才反应过来他什么意思，面上通红地洒他更凶了说你这个人都没有羞耻心吗，Archer直笑，凛就出来了，穿睡裙迷糊着走过去跟美缀道早安，老家回来的好朋友这才瞪大眼睛：轮椅不见了。  
凛愈后很好，很快就连辅助工具也不用了。早晨给Archer打领带，回回系得很好看，扣枚领针，气派。得意到叉腰。又说虽然穿正装好看，休闲点也不错。好，等我去逛街再帮你留意一下。他口袋里却忽然有电话打来，是五位数的乱码。已经不看心理医生了。凛说不接吗？也许是谁的特殊短号？Archer便滑了，意料之中的，听到一个大概有十五年没听到的声音。很有辨识度，也许念圣经、或者下达杀人的命令，都会很适合。言峰绮礼。  
“喂。”  
“你真觉得地铁里是无差别开枪吗？”  
“当然不。”他回，有点笑意。  
“喔。她在你旁边？”  
“嗯。”  
“我让库丘林去找你，见到了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你留她一命，结果我们还是顺着她找到你。”  
“嗯。”  
“不回来吗？”  
“嗯，”他停了下，继续说，“很久了。不缺我一个。”  
“喔……”那头便笑了：“不怕哪天你的蝴蝶就飞走了？她早该飞走的。”  
Archer看了一眼凛。她去衣柜里拎出件外套来给他。也许永远不会知道内袋里放着一件她最好的东西。便也笑了，是再普通不过的疑问语气，银发的男人，但凡这样笑，就显得极好看，温柔到无可匹敌的良善。  
“嗯……那试试看？”

完。

题外言：最近看了汤老师的legend，黑帮题材。虽然电影被导演拍成流水账，但汤老师属实ok。推。pps：应让马丁斯科塞斯或者科波拉来搞legend剧本，汤老师就能攻下我神坛上的阿尔帕西诺了。


End file.
